Imus Champion (Earth-27750)
Regarded as the modern age's Andrew Carnegie, and a hero to the oppressed people, Imus Champion was the CEO of ChampTech Corporation, a company started by his great grandfather, back in the 18th century simply as a trading group. And as time passses by, the group becomes whaht is now the ChampTech Corporation, with Imus as the leader. He's a good person at heart, but he possesses a dark secret of being extremely greedy. However, his greediness also results in his relentless nature, and it gives him the advantage in building his company. The corporation began to flourish, and expanded its boundaries, even to Gotham City, where it provided the GCPD with several advanced weapons (after Batman's appearance, however), and became a temporary ally to Wayne Enterprises, which is actually led by Batman himself. Luckily, Imus himself didn't know about his secret identity. Imus would later however, plunge himself into the dark side when he became obsessed with power. Developing nano-technologies, he would later give himself cybernetic powers, only for "certain things". But not just that, Imus himself was obssessed with magic, after the Justice League's debut. And after travelling to a secluded temple in Nepal, he discovered a source of powerful magic with "no known origins", and it takes form of a fountain. After bathing himself with "magical energies", Imus was granted an immense amount of powers, capable of rivaling the Justice League members themselves. But, he kept it secret, only to reveal it during Harvey Dent's Dark Reign. Harvey manipulated his greediness, and turned him into his darker side, becoming a true villain, and a member of the new Justice League, composed of former villains. He remained a member of the Dark Justice, until the events of Forever Evil, when he was killed by Superman of an alternate universe after he and his Legion betrayed Dent's alliance with them. His body was later crucified as a symbol of "failure" on top of the Big Ben, with his head missing, later revealed to be cut off by "Wrath" himself. Although so, after things go normal once again, his body disappeared... and none of his trails are trackable. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Originally, Tryco Slatterus, the Champion of the Universe, was going to be used in Earth-27750's Dark Justice as "Dark Hulk". But, because the developers can't find an appropriate picture that time, Imus Champion was instead used as Tryco's replacement. J50A came up with this idea first, when he accidentally saw Imus' page on Marvel Comics Wiki, as well as how he appears. And finally, he became the man he is now. *By far, Imus Champion is the most unpopular Marvel character made by Draft227 and Jacky 50A. *Imus was known in his past career as the second Andrew Carnegie, the famous industrialist who boosted the US' economy. And to lift up this title, Imus actually bought Andrew Carnegie's first house when he arrived in America, and considered it his personal home. He himself was noted to be at least "10% similar to Carnegie". *Imus' ChampTech Corporation is the 5th richest company in the world. The first being Stark Industries, then followed by Wayne Enterprises, LexCorp, and OsCorp. However, Imus is not in the "circle of the richest people", consisting of Thomas Stark Jr., Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and Norman Osborn. *Imus' appearance on the New Justice League/Dark Justice is actually the main reason why nobody suspected that the Dark Justice are all villains, in truth. Also, Imus was a good person initially. And due to that, even the original Justice League themselves didn't suspect of their villainy. *Imus was originally intended only to be the "Dark Hulk" of the Dark Reign storyline. However, due to Frenchy's inspiration, he's about to be used even more. Not here, however... Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Scottish Category:British Category:Earth-27750 Category:Earth-38860 Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Intelligence Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Interface Category:Mechanics Category:Geniuses Category:Insanity Category:Expert Combatant Category:Politicians Category:Presumed Deceased